sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Armory
This idea was created by me, SkyrunnerM35. Please do not edit without my permission. Thanks!- Company Overview Terran Armory is an extremely advanced weapons and armor manufacturer. Their HQ is stationed on planet Terra II, located in the Alpha Centauri System, and is therefore safely out of range of the zombie epidemic, as it is not a part of the Trans-System (It is the official government-owned and operated company of the Terran Network, a massive faction almost infinitely larger than the Trans-System. The Thera Virus epidemic is the only thing stopping us from taking over the Trans-System). Technology The technology they create is considered to be highly overpowered, such as the Commander Custom Striker and the TMSOA MK. II powered suit of armor. They are known for several things: * The stuff they create is heavily restrictive over who can use them, due to biometric scans. If the person picking up the gun/ trying to activate the armor does not meet the requirements, the gun/ armor will lock up and turn it into an extremely expensive paperweight. * Terran Armory stuff is especially restrictive against righties. You MUST be born a lefty or ambidextrous in order to use their stuff. If you aren't: paperweight. This is mainly because the founder (that would be me) is a lefty and therefore does NOT want righties to use Terran Armory stuff. * Their weapons and armor are so technologically complex and advanced that it is practically impossible to augment them. But then again, their stuff is so OP, does it really NEED augments? * They do not make , , or versions of their stuff. But again, their stuff is so overpowered that they don't really NEED to have other versions. Equipment Denotations -Please note quite a few things don't follow these denotations.- * X: Modern independent weapon, such as a gun or a lightsaber. (ex: X59 Guardian) * XA: Modern attached weapon, such as an underbarrel grenade launcher. (ex: XA719 Vaporizer) * XB: Non-weapon gun accessory, such as a laser sight. (ex: XB928 Cardiograph) * XH: Healing weapon. (ex: XH157 White Mage) * Z: Modernized outdated weapon, such as a bow and arrow. (ex: Z395 LTB) * ZA: Modernized outdated attached weapon, such as a bayonet. (ex: ZA306 Slasher) * TFU: T'erran '''F'leet 'U'pgrade. It refers to a modernized outdated weapon, but not as outdated as bows and arrows. Basically similar to Smoke Stack weapons. (ex: M4A1 TFU) * Armor does not use any specific denotation, and instead uses initialisms of their full names. (ex: TMSOA MK. II stands for 'T'itanium 'M'ech 'S'uit 'o'f 'A'rms, '''Mark II) Equipment -If it doesn't have a link, it's a work-in-progress.- Weapons * RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) (Assault rifle) * Mass Driver MD20-S (Rotary cannon, 85mm PHOENIX-50 shells) * Mass Driver MD20-I (Minigun, 7.62x5.56mm TNS rounds) * X59 Guardian (Dual-barrel pistol) * X61 Enforcer (6-round burst pistol) * M4A1 TFU (Widely-customizable full-auto assault rifle) * SPAS-12 TFU (High-power pump-action shotgun) * Milkor MGL TFU (Semi-auto grenade launcher, can fire stickybombs) * X180 Hawk (Semi-auto anti-materiel sniper rifle, previously known as Hawk-180 Ultra-Rifle) * X95 Falcon (Semi-auto dual-barrel anti-personnel sniper rifle, previously known as Falcon 95 Pinpoint) * X87 Serpent (Semi-auto rocket launcher, capable of rocket jumping. Holds 4 at a time) * X45 Sabre (Lightsaber) * X167 Cobra (Acid spray gun) * AM-FM Ultra-Sapper (Stuns and damages whatever robot you place it on. Has a 5-second recharge) * Plasma Knife (Kinda like a knife version of a lightsaber) * Butterfly Knife (Backstabs deal 6X the target's health, and ignores all resistances. Deals 6,500 damage to bosses instead and only ignores 20% of resists) * Hydrocannon (No damage except to robots and Wickers, but heavy knockback and can extinguish fires. It can also remove the Fiery Skin buff) * Cryo Gun (Cryogenic spray gun) * Nirai Charged Pulse (Semi-auto laser, can charge up shots) * Solar Cannon (Powerful solar weapon. Extremely heavy but can obliterate practically anything in its path. Classified as a thermal laser) * Disruptor Laser (The frequency of the beam corresponds to that of resistances and shields, causing it to ignore 80% of all resists, including Shielders' shields) * X15 Lasereye (Laser designator, can call in a variety of orbital strikes) * Z395 LTB (L'aser '''T'argetting 'B'ow. A powerful laser-guided bow and arrow) Tools * Multi-Tool (Exactly What It Says on the Tin) * Arc-Blaster X2500 Turbo-Drill (Mining laser, the "X" denotation indicates it can be used as a weapon) * Diamond Drill (Also Exactly What It Says on the Tin) * Decontamination Ray (Cures viruses and toxins. Does massive damage against zombies, removes the Poisoned Limbs buff, and removes the poison debuff from allies) * XH157 White Mage (An advanced Medi Gun. Compared to Team Fortress 2's stock Medi Gun, it heals 150% faster, builds its Übercharge 50% faster, overheals to 175% health, builds Overheal 25% slower, and can heal up to 5 targets simultaneously. Übercharging grants +50% defense in all categories, allows armor to reduce damage from Dark Minions, -50% knockback inflicted on patient, doubled heal and regen rate no health regeneration is present on patient then it gives 20 health/second regen for the duration of the Über, double ROF and speed, and +35% global damage) * Engi Gun (A non-Übercharge-capable Medi Gun that repairs and resupplies buildings) Armor * AS ('A'rmor 'S'uit) * MAS ('M'echanized 'A'rmor 'S'uit) * PAS ('P'ower 'A'rmor 'S'uit) * TMSOA MK. I ('T'itanium 'M'ech 'S'uit 'o'f 'A'rms, '''Mark I) * TMSOA MK. II (T'itanium '''M'ech 'S'uit 'o'f 'A'rms, '''Mark II) Vehicles Spacecraft Go here. All Terran ships obviously, but we've also built ships from other factions. In addition to that: Normal Ships Freighters Capital Ships Land Vehicles Tanks Mechs Wheeled Vehicles Other Watercraft Timeline It's too long to put on this page, so go here. Trivia *The founder and CEO of Terran Armory, SkyrunnerM35 (aka the fictional equivalent to me), lives forever due to advanced technology keeping him at the biological age of 35 (this is NOT my real-life age) forever, but in chronologically he's more than 15,000 years old. Credits The following is either from or inspired by Galaxy on Fire 2, and therefore either belongs or partially belongs to DS Fishlabs: * Terran emblem (left half of logo as well as my avatar) * The Mass Driver MD20 and its variants inspired by the Mass Driver MD10 and MD12. * Nirai Charged Pulse * Disruptor Laser And I guess the word "lightsaber" belongs to Disney ever since they bought the Star Wars franchise. AM-FM Ultra-Sapper and Medi Gun are likely to be trademarks of Valve. Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Armors Category:Terran Armory Weapons Category:Terran Armory Products Category:Terran Armory Armors